revenge
by eternal stawberry
Summary: edward plays a trick on bella, what will bella do to get revenge? plz R


**Disclamer: I do not own twilight or the song.**

**Ok so this is gonna be really sucky. Oh well. I hope you injoy it. - Shannon**

I drove into the cullens drive way. Edward wanted me to come over, said he had to tell me something really Important. When I when inside Edward was waiting for im in the living room nobody else was home.

"bella you know last weekend when I went hurting in reno?" he asked.

"yeah. What about it?"

"well I did something horrible!"

"what did you do?" I asked.

"when I tell you I know your gonna break up with me!"

"I wont, I never would, you know that!"

"well…I shot a man in reno, just to watch him die!"

"why?"

"I already told you, just to watch him die!"

"no I mean whyd you use a gun?" I asked puzzled.

" because guns are fun!"

" and you think im gonna break up with you?"

"yeah"

" well you guessd right! Its over!" and I left befor he could say anything else.

On my way back I turned on the radieo and the first words I heard were" I shot a man in reno just to watch him die"

" hmmmm… well then. Im just gonna let him think about with iv don't before I call him again" I thought

When I got home charlie was already home.

" dad!" I shouted

"yeah bells"

"me and Edward broke up!"

"you did?! I mean im so sorry for you" he had trouble getting those last few words out

" so if he drops by, don't let him in!"

"my pleasure"

When I when to my room. Edward was waiting outside my wondow. I walked over to it and locked it, then I picked up my phone and called mike.

" hi mrs.newton is mike there?" I knew Edward could hear this hold conversation.

"hold on ill get him" I heard her call out his name and then

"hello?"

"hi mike!"

"oh hello bella. Have you finally desided to drop cullen and ask me out?"

"yeah."

"oh r-really so when do you want to go out?"

"how about tonight at 7?"

"great!, ill pick you up then!"

Okay, my mike"

Bye bella" I hung up and went down stairs.

"hey dad. Im goning out with mike at 7 were gonna go out for supper at some restruant in port angelas"

"really? that's great."

(7:00)

I heard mike knocking on the door. I ran down siairs to answer it.

"hey"

"hey"

We got into the car and drove to the same place me and Edward had eating the night I found out he was a vampire.

We waked in and waited to be seated.

We sat in the same booth ase me and Edward had sat in. then the waitess came in

" hello im amber and ill be your waitress for this evening."

The rest of the night pasted quickly and befor e I knew it we were at my house.

Mike walked me to the doorstep. I quickly glaced up to the tree by im window sell and Edward was sitting in it.

Then mike lead over to kiss me. I should have saw this coming.but Edward was there and I new this would get on his nevers .

So I kissed mike. It was despustion. He was a horrible kisser and his breath reeked. How dose Jessica put up with him? Anyway we broke apart and I walked inside.

I put my coat on the hanger and heard Charlie call "how was your date with mike?"

"it was … great" I said with as much enthuseasem as I could get.

I walked up stairs and brushes my teeth so heard my gums started to bleed. But at lest I couldn't tast mike in my mouth anymore

The next morning I got up early and went to school so Edward wouldn't hav a chance to pick me up. But most of the school was already there by the time I got there because my truck wanted to be even slower then usual .

When I walked into school mike was waiting by my locker.

"hey" he said

"hey"

" I have something to show you when you get into the class room!"

"okay…" I said

When I walked into the class room I saw I big sign that said bella I love you!

"so what do u think?" mike asked

"ummm…. don't you think its over doing it a little on the romanic jesture thing?" mike frowned. I egnord him he already embarrassed me enough today.

The rest of my classes passed quikly and then it was lunch I walked into the lunch room. Instee of sitting at my useral spot with the cullens I sat next to mike. Across the table Jessica was glaring at me. Then she walked up and over to the cullen table. I could here her from here.,

"umm… well I heard you and bella broke up, and I was wondering…wouldyouliketogooutwithme??" she asked Edward.

"um… no?" he answerd.

"um…okay" she said blushing and ran back to the table pretending nothing happened . From the cullen table I heard jasper and emmett laughing.

(biology class)

I walked into bilogy class and took my seet next to Edward

"hey" he said I ignored him

He frowned

The rest of the day flew by and I was home in my room it was 3 in the morning. I thought this would be a prefect time to call him. When he would lest expect it.

I picked up my phone and dialled his cells number

"hello" he said

"hey"" arent you supposed to be sleeping?""yeah but we have to talk"

"about the other night, I didn't actually kill a man in reno. It was just a joke" he confused

"I know"

"you know?"

"Yeah, I heard the song on the raideo"

"so why did you go out with mike?"

"because I needed to get revenge"

"okay. One moree question"

"ok what is it?"" why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep knowing you wernt there , and also I tried to take you by surprize, did it wroke?"

"yeah, alice did a good job blocking her thoughts"

"what was she thinking about?"

" she was translating websterds dictionary to Japanese."

"okay."

"so when are you gonna tell mike about you and me getting back together.? He asked

"tomoral morning, hes supposed to pick me up for school."

"okay bye"

Then I when to bed.

Tomoral morning I got up and dressed and eat breakfest and waited for mike to come.

I saw his car stop bye the side of the road and barmped the horn

I walked outside and before I could say a word he hoped out and bent down on one knee and said" bella marie swan, will you marry me?"

"um.. No!"

"why?"

"because me and Edward are back together and even if wernt I would never marry you!" just as I finished that senones Edward drove by and I got into his car and left mike. When I was in the car Edward said " Isabella maire swan, will you marry me?"

"yes!"

When I got home Charlie was there, said he had a day off or something. I told him me and Edward are back together and he fliped!

"hey dad, um… me and Edward are back together again."

"WHAAT? WHY? MIKE IS SO MUCH BETTER THEN HIM!"

" well me and mike don't have that much in coman and hes a really bad kisser and today he proposed to me"

" he proposed to you?" Charlie said and then galsned at the ring on my finger.

" I thought you said your back together with Edward?"

"I am Edward proposed to and I said yes."

Then Charlie fainted

**THE END**

**So I hoped you liked it. Please review.-shannon**


End file.
